Conventionally, there is a device which recognizes a situation in front of a vehicle. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology of an obstacle recognizing device provided with a radar which detects presence of an object around the vehicle, an imaging means which images the object, an obstacle detecting means which detects an obstacle in vehicle travel based on an output of the radar, and a determination reference value changing means which changes a determination reference value in obstacle detection of the obstacle detecting means based on image information of an image taken by the imaging means.